


Confession

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: After a futile attempt to patch things up, Rinne tries again.
Relationships: Mamiya Sakura/Rokudou Rinne
Kudos: 10





	Confession

Sakura found her way off the obstacle course, and started down the path that would lead her back to the human world. There were many paths, but she was certain this one would at least get her to Tokyo. It was a lonely trip, and it left her to the many events of the day.

She knew Rinne was only pretending, but when he had first called her an angel, her heart did grow wings in the brief moment before he gave his true reasoning.

She heard running steps behind her and looked behind to the redheaded boy racing towards her.

"I can find my way on my own, there's no need to escort me." She flashed a weak smile.

Rinne tensed up. _'So she is still upset.'_

" Sakura Mamiya, I'm sorry for… taking off without you, for starters. I—"

"That's fine," she shrugged and turned back down the path. Then she paused, staring straight ahead and said, "I hope you like your charms," in an uncharacteristically sharp note.

Rinne blinked. Upset was the wrong word for her. She was pissed. He had never before heard the brunette take that tone. '_I did this?'_

"Please let me… can you just listen to me?"

Sakura's steps along the path never faltered.

Rinne reached out to her, but as if on instinct, Sakura pulled her hand away. Rinne might usually give up at this point, but not today.

"Why are you mad at me? I can think of a few reasons you might be, but I want to know which it is _exactly_."

"I'm not mad at you. Who gave you that idea?" She said, walking a ways ahead of the boy.

Rinne grabbed her by the elbow this time, not something she had been expecting, and spun Sakura around to face him. She refused him eye contact.

"I don't believe that for a moment. This is about that confession?"

She chuckled slightly. "Why would a pretend confession make me angry?"

There was a hesitation, so Rinne waited patiently for her to continue.

"Although, I think you would've been able to come up with something better than that, Rokudo-kun."

Sakura looked him in the eye for a moment before closing her eyes to his confused expression.

"I know you had to make up something on the spot, but… you like me because I feed you and pay for things? That's probably the worst fake reasoning I've ever heard."

Rinne froze over at that moment. Those words had been the truth, and she had just shot them down. It did sound bad, now that he remembered it. He wanted to say 'it wasn't a fake confession!' but he wondered what kind of person that would make him. Might it make him a bit like his father?

Sakura moved away from him while she was still in shock, but a moment later Rinne ran back up to her. If she was so upset, might that mean she felt something in return? He dashed in front of her, blocking her way. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you..?"

"I'm sorry. I meant to say something along the lines of how beautiful you are."

His body trembled a little. It was different saying such things about a person standing directly in front of him.

Sakura blinked, before opening her mouth to speak.

He waved his hand slightly. "There's more. You're thoughtful of everyone, and you always seem to put everyone else's interests first, including my own. You're braver than even most Shinigami I've met." His heart began to pound, although he kept his crimson eyes focused on her. "Whenever I get into trouble, you are always beside me looking for a solution. You're gentle, I've never once heard you raise your voice in anger. If that weren't enough, your smile when you're happy really lights up a room."

He paused, smiling slightly at Sakura's perfect blushing face.

"You're really wonderful."

Sakura covered her mouth and faced away from Rinne in a feeble attempt to hide her face.

"What did you think of that?"

Sakura chuckled. "Better…although it might have been too much."

"What?"

"Oh, geez, you made me blush for real. But still, not bad for a pretend boyfriend. It's a shame, if a boy had said that in truth, I might have to consider him."

The redhead squinted in confusion. "Are you—" '_joking?' _He wanted to finish, but one look at Sakura's face told him she was serious. Serious and oblivious.

"Eh, come on Rokudo-kun," she tugged on his sleeve, "It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

He had lost his steam; there was no way he could tell her now that he had been serious too.

So they walked home together, at least one of them oblivious to love, and the other to their surroundings because Rinne had fallen over at least two rocks as he dragged his feet with a mild empty feeling.


End file.
